


Your Soft Touches (Light a Fire in Me)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Queen (Band), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "I might just kiss you"
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Your Soft Touches (Light a Fire in Me)

“Roger, can you be a dear and tell me what you think of this?” Freddie twisted around on the piano bench to Roger, who was lying on the sofa while flicking through a magazine. 

Roger’s blond head popped up from behind the armrest to look at Freddie, lips curled in a small smile. 

“Sure thing,” He made his way over, rolling his eyes when he heard John and Brian start bickering in the background. 

“Those two,” Freddie said shaking his head, eyes sparkling, “They always a clash in the kitchen.”

Roger chuckled and sat beside Freddie, brushing their shoulders together. “Do we have a fire extinguisher? You know, just in case.” He was only half kidding. 

“We can hear you!” Brian cried indignantly. 

“Yeah, fuck you,” John called. 

Roger and Freddie dissolved in a fit of laughter, leaning in close to each other. 

“Okay, okay,” Roger breathed, trying to compose himself. He waved to the piano, “Play it again so I can listen properly.” 

Freddie cleared his throat, grin still plastered on his face, and started playing. It wasn’t much yet, he didn’t even have any lyrics, but he knew there was potential if he could just get there. Roger was usually pretty good at helping Freddie through his blocks, and Freddie hoped he would work his magic again this time. 

Roger tilted his head to listen as he watched Freddie’s graceful fingers dance over the keys. The music came to an abrupt end and Roger blinked while pursing his lips. He could hear where Freddie was going with it so he offered a few suggestions. They worked together for a little while, hands occasionally overlapping on the keys or brushing together. When they finally found what they were looking for their eyes locked, excitement sparkling within them. 

"Oh thank you, darling!” Freddie gave him a victorious grin. “I could kiss you!" As soon as he said it he looked away sheepishly, he hadn't really meant for it to come out.

"You could, you know," came Roger's soft reply. "If you want to," 

Roger ran his hand along the back of his neck as he bit his bottom lip. 

"Do _you_ want to?" Freddie twisted his hands on his lap nervously. He'd wanted to kiss Roger for so long - since the very first day they met. 

"I mean, if - if you want." Roger wasn't usually one to be bashful, but he could feel his cheeks heating up. He avoided looking at Freddie straight on for fear that he would see how badly Roger wanted him. He had been holding himself back from Freddie, too afraid to ruin the friendship, the band, the household they had all built up together. 

John poked his head out of the kitchen, "If one of you idiots doesn't make the first move I'm going to come in and do it for you."

“John,” Brian said, still within the kitchen, “Leave them alone,” Nonetheless, he showed up behind John’s shoulder curious eyes trained on the pair sitting at the piano. 

Roger glared at them before looking back at Freddie, who was smiling at him, eyes soft. Roger practically melted on the spot. 

Freddie brought his hand up to cradle Roger’s cheek and delicately ran his thumb along his cheekbone. Roger’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he turned his face in towards Freddie’s palm. Freddie waited for Roger’s gaze to settle back on his face before leaning in slowly, making sure to give Roger plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to. 

Roger met Freddie halfway, and his heart skipped a beat when their lips finally met. It was the most gentle kiss Roger had ever experienced. Freddie’s lips were exceptionally soft and Roger let out a content sigh against them. 

Freddie pulled away just for a moment, just long enough to tilt his head at a different angle and capture Roger’s bottom lip between his. This time, their mouths were a bit more eager, a bit more open as they moved together. 

John and Brian started applauding and Freddie pulled away to shoot them a victorious grin as he took a small bow. Roger playfully bumped their shoulders together before turning to Brian and John, 

“I hope dinner isn’t burning because you guys are too distracted.” 

He’d only meant it as a joke, but John and Brian exchanged a panicked glance before darting back into the kitchen. 

“Oh, dear,” Freddie murmured beside him with a chuckle. “I suppose we should go help them before something explodes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can always come chat with me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
